1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device adapted to ensure the quality of picture and to reduce its manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been highlighted as one of the next-generation high-tech display devices, because of their features such as lower consumption power, superior portability, techno-intensiveness, high added value, etc. The LCD devices are display devices employing the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal. Such LCD devices apply an electric field to the liquid crystal to control light transmittance of the liquid crystal, thereby displaying a variety of pictures (or images).
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram showing an LCD device of related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel 10 displaying pictures, gate driver 20 applying scan signals to the liquid crystal panel 10, and a data driver 30 applying pixel voltages to the liquid crystal panel 10.
The liquid crystal panel 10 includes first and second substrates (not shown), and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) interposed between the first and second substrates. One of the first and second substrates (hereinafter, first substrate) includes plural pixels P on each region defined by crossing plural gate lines 21 and plural data lines 31. The gate lines 21 are electrically connected to the gate driver 20. The data lines 31 are electrically connected to the data driver 30.
The gate driver 20 sequentially outputs the scan signals to the gate lines 21. The data driver 30 applies the pixel voltages (or data voltage signal) to the pixels P, which are electrically connected to a selected gate line 21 by the scan signal, during an interval of the scan signal, i.e., the period in which the scan signal is being applied to the selected gate line 21.
The gate line number and the data line number depend on the definition of LCD device. For example, if the LCD device has the definition of 1024×768, the data lines 31 corresponding to 1024×3 and the gate lines 21 corresponding to 768 are arranged on the first substrate.
The definition of LCD devices has recently has become higher. In accordance therewith, the LCD device should include more data lines and gate lines. Also, the LCD device should require more data drive ICs (Integrated Circuits) and gate drive ICs in order to provide the data and gate drivers with output channels corresponding to the data and gate line numbers. As a result, the LCD device may have increased manufacturing costs along with the increase of its definition.
Moreover, the data lines 31, which are formed to vertically extending on the LCD device, are arranged more numerously and densely than the gate lines 21, in the LCD device. Accordingly, it is more difficult to secure a sufficient distance between the data lines 31 of the LCD device, and furthermore can causes mis-operation.